finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenrir (Final Fantasy X)
The Fenrir is a special enemy in Final Fantasy X, created in the Species Conquest of the Monster Arena when at least three of each Lupine-type fiend has been captured. Fenrir uses the same character model as the Bandersnatch. Oddly, in the PS2 version, if the player has 8,000 gil or more they can fight Fenrir for free; no matter what the result is the player won't lose any money. Stats Battle Like the lesser Lupines, Fenrir is fast and agile and can evade most normal attacks and counterattacks. His three moves are all single-target: Fangs of Ruin is a normal attack for physical damage which is used only when at least one character is confused but preferentially targets non-confused characters; Fangs of Chaos reduces the victim's HP by 93.75% and inflicts Confuse and is used only when no characters are confused; and Fangs of Hell is an Instant Death move against both normal characters and aeons that ignores immunity to instant Death, similar to Dark Anima's Pain. Fangs of Hell can be avoided with a high evasion stat or a weapon with Evade & Counter, but the other two attacks cannot be evaded. The most difficult obstacle to overcome in the battle is Fenrir's speed. Due to the proportional damage effect, Fangs of Chaos does no damage to a character with 1 HP. At any other amount, a critical hit will result in a one-hit KO if the target does not have Protect and/or Defend. Fenrir will drop equipment with three to four slots. Weapons have status strikes and armor has status proofs, the Instant Death versions of these abilities being fixed. Its equipment drops provide a hidden 6% critical hit chance bonus instead of the usual 3% (this is relevant to weapons and armors, but only to attacks that deal physical damage). Strategy A simple way to defeat Fenrir is to Grand Summon Anima (if available), and defeat and Overkill it with an Oblivion. This is only viable in the International, PAL and HD versions, where Oblivion does 1.6 million damage. While Fenrir is not immune to Magic/Mental Break, it will only work 1% of the time, so Auron's Banishing Blade Overdrive (if successful) will be more effective against him with a 100% chance. If the player is farming for Agility Spheres, the quickest method is to use Wakka and another character, having their Celestial Weapons and preferably Auto-Haste equipped. If both of their Overdrive Modes are Victor, both of their Overdrives will be over halfway after the end of the battle. If the second character can give his Overdrive to Wakka with Entrust, he can use Attack Reels. If done perfectly, Fenrir will go down in one hit provided that Wakka is strong enough. Gallery FFX Fangs of Chaos.png|Fangs of Chaos. FFX Fangs of Hell.png|Fangs of Hell. Etymology Related enemies *Dingo *Mi'ihen Fang *Garm *Snow Wolf *Sand Wolf *Skoll *Bandersnatch ''Final Fantasy X-2 *Coyote *Wild Wolf *Killer Hound *White Fang *Canis Major *Lupus *Tindalos Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission'' *Coyote *Wild Wolf *Killer Hound *White Fang *Canis Major de:Fenrir (FFX) fr:Fenril/Final Fantasy X it:Fenril (Final Fantasy X) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X